<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Kind of Miracle by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564248">Some Kind of Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi the Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige and Alex celebrate a special occasion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paige Michalchuk/Alexandra "Alex" Nuñez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Kind of Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Degrassi The Next Generation<br/>Title: Some Kind of Miracle<br/>Characters: Paige Michalchuk and Alex Nuñez<br/>Pairing: Palex (Paige/Alex)<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Established Relationship. Femslash.<br/>Summary: Paige and Alex celebrate a special occasion.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. &lt;3<br/>Disclaimer: Yan Moore and Linda Schuyler own this show and these characters.<br/>Words: 194 without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Anniversary</p><p>PUtP # 7: Some Kind of Miracle</p><p>It was their fifth anniversary and they were still married. Paige hadn't been sure they'd last this long, if she was honest. Her and Alex's relationship had always been volatile.</p><p>Somewhere along the line, though, they worked their stuff out. The drugs, the exes, all of it. Somehow, they were still together.</p><p>It was some kind of miracle and Paige was grateful every day. She'd been straightening up the bedroom when the door opened and her wife walked in.</p><p>Alex entered the bedroom, crossed the room, and took Paige's hands into her own. "Come with me. I've got something for you."</p><p>Paige smiled at her wife and said, "What? But I.." She nodded, accepted the other woman's hand and followed her to the kitchen.</p><p>When they entered the kitchen, the table and counters were full of red roses, tulips, peonies, blue orchids and more. Alex looked at her wife. "What do you think?"</p><p>Paige said, "That I love you more than anything. By the way, here's your present." She led Alex to the stove, lifted the lid off the pot. "I made your favorite dinner."</p><p>The two women shared a smile, a kiss, and then sat down to celebrate and eat.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>